A great number of devices have been developed for oral prophylaxis of teeth and massaging of the gums. Typically, they comprise brushes which are retained on a handle by a removable cap member such as the pivotable cap shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,923, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference. In the conventional art such as Schultheiss, the brush is formed by nylon bristles captured between and extending radially from a pair of twisted metal wires which form a stem. The bristles are used to rub or wipe perpendicularly across the gum and tooth surfaces for cleaning the same. A commercial example of such a bristle brush is the interdental brush manufactured by Oral-B Laboratories of Redwood City, California, which is available in both a cylindrical and a tapered shape. Because the twisted wire is conductive and can produce a galvanic shock when contacting conductive restoration amalgams, an impervious coating of non-conductive material is required.
In the United States, most users become acquainted with interdental brushing after periodontal surgery. Most patients receive specific instructions on use after periodontal surgery, primarily to assure that surgical areas remain free of germs. Periodontists typically recommend oral prophylaxis using the existing nylon bristle brush. However, although such brushes satisfactorily perform their cleaning role, many patients are reluctant to use the brushes as instructed because of the pain produced by bristle tips scraping across tinder gum surfaces. A need therefore exists for an interdental brush which does not have bristles. Since electrical contact between wire stems and conductive restoration amalgams can be the source of galvanic shock, a need exists for a brush constructed entirely of materials which are not electrically conductive.
Previously known foam dental brushes have been designed for general oral prophylaxis of tooth surfaces, not interdental applications. Youssef (U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,564) describes a combination of a bristle toothbrush having a foam element on its tip for storing liquid. The device does not have the structure or dimensions permitting insertion into interdental passages.
Youssef (U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,190) describes a tapered foam brush mounted on a stem which can be impregnated with a chemical cleanser, producing a copious foam, and used for cleaning the outer tooth surfaces. The devices shown in this patent are not acceptable for cleaning interdental surfaces for several reasons. The rigid picks 14 and 20 and scrapper tip 22 (col. 3, line 55) do not conform to the interdental surfaces and are not effective for removing food and bacterial films from the gingiva and base of the teeth. Attempts to force the tapered foam element 10 into interdental surfaces are ineffective, since no firm structure is present.
We discovered that a tapered foam device mounted on a central support extending to its end to pull the form between tight spaces presents several serious problems which make it unsuitable for interdental use. Particularly in the molar areas at the rear of the mouth, interdental cleaning is awkward, and precise control of cleaning emblements is difficult. As shown in FIG. 1, the narrow tip of such as device is easily forced through the tooth surfaces to the other side and into contact with the adjoining cheek or tongue, producing trauma to these tissues. The foam which has been pulled through the interdental surface by the support then expands to form a shoulder surface opposed to the tooth, which like a barb, resists retraction. This frustrates vigorous reciprocal brushing action with such a device.
Application of medications to the teeth and gums is often required following periodontal surgery. A need therefore exists for an interdental brush treatment gel applicator to be used to apply needed medicaments to the teeth and gums.